Family Means Everything
by LaurenMurdoch123
Summary: A Story Of Renesmee's Birthday. When the girls go shopping to port angeles and some guys have turned there attention to renesmee when he mum and aunties arnt there. Well lets just say the guys underestimate three very angry women.
1. Renesmee’s Protectors

* * *

Family Means Everything

Renesmee's Protectors

Renesmee's POV

8 years old in a 16 year old body sounds funny I know ill explain later, my name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen and today is the 10th of September 2014 My 8th Birthday. Errr I hate big events like this, everyone making a fuss over my birthday daddy always says I get my selflessness from momma I hope that's true I love my family more than anything in the world. Edward and Bella (Swan) Cullen or My momma and daddy to me are 2 of the 9 most important people in the world to me. Everyday one way or another I get a member of my family to tell me the story's of how my momma and daddy met, fell in love, got married witch let to me their miracle baby. But don't let the love and happiness fool you there were hard times but you all know them you've read the books.

Oh I almost forgot Jump back to me being an 8 year old in a 16 year olds body I also act and have the brain power of an average 16 year old girl; I'm half vampire half human. Yip that's me, you all knows the story of the human and vampire falling in love that's my daddy and momma but mums a vampire now. I've only saw her human once when I was a couple of seconds old so my memory gets fuzzy sometimes.

Daddy is always reminding me how I have momma's human eyes and how beautiful they are I like it when both my parents and sometime other members of the family point out the different features I've taken from each of my parents.

So I'm half vampire half human daddy's a vampire momma's a vampire, back to my family. So 4 more family members out of the 9 most important people in the world to me are my Auntie's Alice & Rosalie and Uncle's Jasper & Emmett.

Alice (Ali) my shopaholic pixel like loving Auntie and her husband one of my two favorite fun loving uncles Jasper (Jazz), their always telling me the story of how they found each other and how they found the family they were accepted into striate away the family they are still in today.

Rosalie (Rose) is my beautiful caring loving strong Aunt and her teddy bare of a husband Uncle Emmett (Em) is my other favorite fun loving uncle. Uncle Em is always telling me the story of how aunt rose saved him from a bare and brought him home for grandpa Carlisle to change him for them to be together, when I used to ask aunt rose about her human life she always just frowned and change the subject so I stopped asking.

Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme are another 2 family members from the 9 that mean the world to me. Grampa and Granma are the most caring gentle loveable sweetest grandparents a girl could dream of; when it comes to family they will do what they can to protect us.

Finally another person I would consider family is Jacob Black, but I call him Jake. Jack has been around my hole life he's not a vampire actually he's a werewolf, my werewolf apparently you see I found out the other day that he had imprinter on me when I was a baby and he had not been out of my life since. Weird I know what's even weirder is that jack used to be in love with my momma but I'm over that, apparently momma was a newborn when she figured out jake had imprinted she kept cool but when he called me nessie that's when she cracked and attacked him. I found it all quit funny when I heard the story, it serves jack right for not watching what he was saying in front off momma she was only a newborn.

Soo I guess that's it

My Family My Protectors.

* * *

_Sorry Guys This First Chapters A Bit Short But Ill Try To Make The Following Chapters Longer._

Hope You like It So Far.

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE__ Review Guys_**


	2. Happy Birthday

Family Means Everything

Happy Birthday

Renesmee's POV

The morning of my 8th birthday and I have a feeling something's going to happen nothing too series but…listen to me I'm just being paranoid, time to get up. I sat up with my back resting on the wooden headboard of my double bed I rub my eyes and look around my room, I live in a little cottage with my parents, its only a couple of seconds run to the main Cullen household where my grandparents aunts and uncles live.

When I had washed my face and untied my hair letting my brown ringlet curls fall agents my back, I got ready and went to the living room "momma, daddy" I paused looking around "are you guys here".

_They must be at the house_ I thought.

I walked out the cottage then ran to the house and when I walked through the back doors I heard "SURPRISE" and there were my family all standing in the back room. The room was decorated perfectly with silver balloons and streamers Aunt Ali and Granma Esme's doing I see, there was also and banner that read 'Happy Birthday Renesmee'.

Momma and daddy walked over to me and smiled I practically jumped to them giving momma the first hug she said "Happy birthday, Angel" I thanked her hand gave daddy a hug when he released me I looked around him to the rest of my Cullen family and Jake.

I gave my family a huge smile and said "Thank you, all of you". When I stood there looking at all the smiling happy faces of my family and I got the same feeling I get almost every single day, I felt like I didn't want this moment to end I felt love, joy and happiness and I loved that feeling.

Almost 2 hours was spent on all my favourite kinds of cuddles there was my mommas gentle and loving three second long _I don't wanna let go_ cuddles. My daddy loves three second gentle squeeze. My Aunt Ali's loving cuddle. Uncle jazzy's ballet twirl and little squeeze. Aunt Rose's gentle pick up spin and loving cuddle. Uncle Emmett playful barehugs. Grandpa Carlisle's strong but gentle cuddles. Grandma Esme's all gentle and all loving cuddles, And Jake's pure love hugs.

After all the jokes, games and me dancing on Uncle Em's shoes we went to have cake we me a Jake did since we are the only two people that can eat.

"I think its time for presents" said Aunt Ali coming in from the living room.

My Smile Turned Into A frown and I said "you guys better not have spent too much on me"

Daddy chuckled from beside me and said "So much like her mother" then everyone Elise stated to laugh.

"Don't worry kid we worked it out and I think you might like the compromise we cam up with" Uncle Em said

"Sounds fair" I said looking round the table "so far" I finished

Jake then said "Well I got you something from just me, and since I never spent anything on it a tall I think that counts as not" he paused making the quotes signs with his fingers "spending too much money".

I took the small white box from him and said "thanks" smiling up at him, he smiled back. God Jake can be so cute some times.

I opened the box to find a silver chine with a wolf charm on it I couldn't help but smirk at this little charm reminding me of him. He then said "so you can think of me when you see it" I smiled.

"On the jewellery note" Grampa Carlisle said smiling at granma Esme.

"Oh, yes" she said sliding another white box across the table to me, this time the box was a little bigger. "We thought it was about time you had one of these sweetheart" she finished with my favourite warm smile.

As soon as I opened it, I took on look squeaked and ran over to my grandparents rapping them in a hug.

"Thank you, so much" I said kissing them both on the cheek. I walked back too my seat smiling and looking down at my new favourite necklace. It was the same necklace as the ones that hung around all the Cullen girl's necks. It was a silver chine with the Cullen family crest on it. It was perfect.

"Us next" Uncle Emmett said all most bursting with excitement.

"Yeah" Uncle Jasper said excitedly "our turn" he finished smiling at me.

Daddy smiled and stood up from beside me "Ok, Ok" he said trying to calm my uncles "your next present if from your uncles and me sweetie" daddy said turning to me. He then stuck his hand out for me to take, I did and he pulled me up. "Who has the blindfold" he said.

"What" I said confused

Uncle Jazz pulled a Black blindfold from his pocket and said "I do" walking over to me and beginning to put it over my eyes.

"Is this really necessary" I asked just as uncle jazz finished tying the blindfold.

"Of course" came Uncle Em's voice "It's a surprise" he finished.

"Its ok sweetie, hold my hand" daddy said putting his had in mine.

"Mine too" Uncle Em said bouncing forward and taking my other hand.

"Okay, lead the way guys" I said smiling. Then as we started walking a thought came to my mind "Oh, Uncle jazz" I asked.

"Yeah Kid" he said

"Make sure I don't tip over anything" I said

"No problem Hun" he finished with a chuckle.

We walk for a few seconds then came to a stop "you ready missies" Uncle Em said pinging my nose.

I laughed and said "as ready as I can be" with a smile.

"ok sweetie here we go" daddy said untying the blindfold from my site, holding both sides of the blindfold still pressed against my eyes he began to count down "3" he said.

A few seconds later "2" came Uncle Em's Voice.

Again another few seconds and "1" this time it was Uncle Jazz's voice.

Then all three shouted "SURPRISE" and the blindfold was whipped out of my face. My moth dropped open; it didn't hit me till Uncle Emmett brought me out of my state of shock.

Uncle Em put on his favourite game show host voice and said "It's a Newww Car".

Standing there with my moth still open I squeaked again an ran into daddy's arms "Thank you, Sooooo much" I said kissing his cheek.

"Hey, What About Us" My Uncles said in unison.

I ran jumping on them too kissing there cheeks "Thanks uncle Em" I smiled at him then turning to jazz "you too uncle Jazz, You guys are the BEST" I said walking to observe my new car.

Daddy Smiled and said "it a brand new silver Ferrari sixer" **(Made It Up =P). **My smile faded and I turned to face My daddy and uncles.

"Not that I don't love the car" I smiled at my shiny new car "But, you guys must have spent lots on it" I said.

"Well" daddy began "wouldn't you rather we spent lots on one gift than lots more on three separate gifts"

I smiled "good point daddy" I said turning back to my car.

Then I heard daddy whisper to my uncles "see so much like her mother, I think I used the same excuse for Christmas a while back" I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Should we go for a test drive then" Uncle Jazz Said and soon as he did uncle Em's face lit up.

"Let wait till tonight, after the party I mean" I said

"Ok" Daddy said linking his arm through mine "let's get back to the party sweetie" he finished with a smile.

* * *

_This time the chaper is a bit longer Hope You Guys Like It =)_

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review_**


	3. Birthday's Ending

Family Means EverythingBirthday's EndingRenesmee's POV

When daddy, uncle Em, uncle Jazz and I made our way back to the party after just seeing my new car I was still ecstatic, practically bouncing up and down. Entering the living room with a huge smile on my face I walked straight to momma who seemed to be on the couch with Aunt Rose and Aunt Ali they were talking amongst themselves. I let myself slip in-between momma and Aunt Rose. Looking around the room at my family I saw that grandpa Carlisle, grandma Esme and daddy were talking by the fireplace, Then I let out a chuckle when I saw Jake and Uncle Em just outside the back doors having an arm wrestle with uncle Jazz cheering his brother on.

God I Love My Family.

I felt Momma's arm rap around my neck, when I look around at her I saw that Aunt Rose and Aunt Ali were looking at me as well as momma.

"What's up?" I asked smiling at them, and then I notest that Aunt Alice's smile grew wider "Aunt Ali, if you smile anymore ill confuse you with Cheshire Cat" I chuckled.

Momma and Aunt Rose chuckled with me then Aunt Ali said "I read you that story don't use it against me" she smiled then playfully pushed me softly.

"So" Aunt Rose said after a few seconds "you're last present is from us" she finished.

"We took a vote on what to get you together sweetie and unfortunately for you you're Auntie Alice won" she said as soon as she said it I thought _Oh No_ "So, your Aunt Rose Aunt Ali and I are all going sh.."

"Shopping" Aunt Alice squeaked finishing momma's sentence.

"Uh oh" I sighed but when I saw Aunt Alice's smile begin to fade I continued "just us girls right?" Aunt Alice began to brighten up again.

Aunt Rose answered "Yip, just us Ness" she said kissing my cheek.

"Where are we going? and when do we leave?" I asked with a smile.

Momma chuckled and said "Port Angeles and tomorrow sweetheart".

I could feel my eyes getting heavier as I lay my head back on momma's shoulder, putting my legs over Aunt Rose and Aunt Ali's laps. I think it took about five minuets for me to fall into deep sleep, I let sleep beat me only because I knew I was right next to my momma and Aunt's and around us was the rest of the family I couldn't name a more safer place to be than if you were in my position right now.

Some time later I woke up in daddy's arms looking up at the night sky with trees around us "Daddy" I muttered.

He smiled down at me "Hey Sleepy head" he said

"Where's momma?" I asked him.

He looked to his left and I felt a hand stroking my four head as momma's face came into my view "Hey, Baby" she said smiling.

"Are we going to the cottage?" I asked, my voice still tiered and strained.

"Yeah, Hun" she said "we'll be home soon, you're dad and I thought we'd walk back".

"Close your eyes and we'll be home soon sweetheart" came daddy's voice as my eyes began to close again.

Just as daddy laid me on my bed my eyes opened again finding mommas on me. "Momma?" I asked "Can you lay with me till I fall asleep please, and daddy can you hum mamma's lullaby?".

They both smiled and looked at each other "Sure, baby" they said in unison smiling back at me.

Momma lay on my left daddy on my right, I lay my head on her shoulder again and she kissed the top of my hair. Daddy began humming momma's lullaby whilst running one finger up and down my arm, he knows I love that.

When I fell into a kind of unconscious state of mind I felt momma's soft hands on either side of my head and gently lay it on my pillow, I then felt daddy leaned over me and kissed my forehead then pull my covers over me.

Then I heard momma take daddy's hand and walk to my bedroom door "Look at our baby Edward, she's growing up so fast" came momma's voice.

"I know love" Daddy said "She's getting more and more like you everyday, I don't know whither to be scared or proud" he chuckled.

"Happy birthday, my darling" Momma whispered

"Goodnight baby" daddy whispered.

Then Momma spoke again "Happy Birthday, Renesmee Carlie Cullen" and just before she shut my door she said "Momma loves you baby, always will".


	4. Getting Ready

Family Means Everything

Getting To Port Angeles

Renesmee's POV

I could feel the sun's brightness shining thro my bedroom window onto my closed eyelids, still not wanting to get out of my peaceful half awake half asleep state of mind I decided to come too and open my eyes after a few minuets.

When I opened my eyes I was laying on my back looking up at my ceiling, I love my ceiling it is the best part of my room. The ceiling was painted as a birthday present on my 5th Birthday from Aunt Ali and Grandma Esme. By day it was a plain white ceiling with a sun at the top right corner and at the bottom were big fancy letters spelling my name _Renesmee _in myfavourite colour; silver, but by night the outline of my name glowed in the dark along with starts across my ceiling. When I was younger I used to ask Granma and Aunt Ali how the stars were invisible during the day I remember grandma always said 'its magic sweetie' but as I got old I figured it out it glow in the dark paint hehe.

"Morning baby" the came momma's voice breaking my train of thought, she was standing in the door way.

"Morning momma" I said rubbing my tired eyes with a yawn. Then I held my arms out for a hug.

Momma walk over to me sitting on my bed and giving me one of her mummy hugs I loved so much, letting go of her I asked "Where's daddy?"

Momma had her mouth open to respond but just as I finished asking daddy was next to me holding a try of my favourite breakfast, pancakes and syrup with a side of strawberries.

He placed the tray in front of me and said "I'm hear baby girl" kissing the top of my head.

I smiled and said "thanks, but daddy I'm not a baby anymore".

He chuckled and said "technically you are only eight years old, even though you have your sixteen year old perks" he then placed his hand under my chin and said "Plus, You'll always be my baby girl" touching my nose with his forefinger.

I smiled at my loving daddy with just as much love in my eyes as he has in his.

Momma then broke the silence "Right sweetheart, you finish your breakfast, get ready and then we'll get to the house, how does that sound?" she said

"Okay Momma, I wont be long" I said as daddy and momma made there way out my bedroom hand in hand.

I got out of my bed and walked over to my walk in closet that mums, Aunt Rose and mostly Aunt Ali filled with clothes for me. I suppose I like shopping not as much as Aunt Ali though she's crazed when it come to shopping. Aunt Rose and mum like shopping acationaly too, Aunt Rose told me once that momma used to hate shopping but she got used to it living with Aunt Ali Long enough.

After about five minuets of searching through my hundreds of clothes. I found my favourite pair of silver hemmed dolce & cabana jeans with my favourite trainers that I designed and Uncle Em and Aunt Rose bought for me, I put on my white one shoulder t-shirt.

I never really have to do my hair much because my brown curls are quit loose and they just bounce back into place once I pull my brush through it. After my hair I walked out the front door of the cottage and ran toward the house.

I walk through the back door into the kitchen and was quickly greeted by daddy who gave me cuddle "you look beautiful sweetheart".

I smiled, cuddled him back and said "you always say that".

He looked into my eyes and said "you always do" and lightly touched my nose.

"Stop hogging our niece" came Aunt Rose's voice. Aunt Ali and Aunt Rose walked into the kitchen both giving me a double hug.

Aunt Ali the said "you looking forward to spending time shopping with us today Ness".

"Yeah" I said with a smile "it's been a while".

"Well actually you and I went shopping yesterday ness" Aunt Ali said.

I smiled and said "I meant just us girls, Aunt Ali" we all began to laugh.

"So" Aunt Ali began "Are we almost ready to go, where's Bella?"

"Yeah, Where Is my other Sister?" Aunt Rose said looking at daddy.

"Yeah" I said thinking of my family "Where is everyone daddy?".

He looked back at me and began "your Uncles are out hunting with your grandpa and your mum is upstairs with grandma Esme."

"Mum, Bella love can you come down please" Daddy Said in a normal voice.

Just a couple of second's later momma and grandma appeared at the kitchen door.

"Hey baby girl you all set" Momma said giving me a hug.

"Yip" I said Smiling then my eyes rested on grandma Esme "are you coming grandma".

"No sweetie I'm staying with your grandpa" She smiled at me "But I'll see you when you get back" she then looked from Aunt Ali Aunt Rose then mum "I'll see all of you".

"Yes Mum" They said in unison.

Momma walked over to me wrapped her arm around me and said "Well lets go girls".

"Yeah" my Aunts said excitedly in unison.


End file.
